I Want You
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Mike "Miz" Mizanin has been dating Claudia Duncan,a Production Assistant on RAW, for a few weeks.He thought it was just a fling. Now he knows it's more and he wants to find her and tell her. Miz/OC


This is a one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:I do not own the WWE or the Wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

Warning: Sex Scene.

* * *

><p>Mike Mizanin walked the arena looking for Claudia Duncan. She was a production assistant for RAW. They had casually dated over the last few weeks. He thought it was only a brief fling but recently he had begun to think of Claudia as more. Now, he realized that she meant more to him than he thought. He wanted something with her. He walked the arena and came upon Mari Parker, Claudia's friend and fellow production assistant, talking with John Cena, who Mike knew she had been dating over the last few weeks.<p>

"Mari, John, have you seen Claudia?" He asked them.

"Yeah, she said she was heading back to the hotel." Mari replied to him. "She said she wanted to relax a little."

"Thanks." Mike said before quickly walking away. Mari and John laughed when he did. Both knew he had finally realized how much he liked Claudia.

Mike got into his rental car and headed to the hotel. He wanted to talk to Claudia. He walked in the lobby and saw her standing in lobby.

"Claudia." He said walked up.

"Yeah." The brunette said turning to face him. "What's up Mike?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I really like you and I don't want this to be just a fling. I want more."

"Really? You do?"

"Yes."

"Well, then." She said smiling. "Meet me in Room 2376 and we will talk about it."

She quickly walked away heading to her room. She knew he would follow. She wanted them to be more too but she had been hurt in the past. Which was why she had taken it slow with him. They hadn't even had sex yet. She went to her hotel room and headed in.

Mike took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. The adrenalin pumping around his body as he thought of what was behind the door. She opened the door and watched as his eyes move over her. Black stilettos, black lace top hold ups, the tiniest pair of black lace panties and a black bra that accentuates her cleavage so well. He struggled to move his eyes away from it.

He followed her into the room and closed the door. She stopped in front of him and pulled his hands towards her, she'd been waiting to feel them touch her for so long. He unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. He moved them back to the bed and gently laid her down on it. He moved away long enough to remove his clothes. He joined her back on the bed.

He kissed her passionately on the lips. His tongue exploring her mouth as they did. He removed his lips from hers and began kissing his way down her body. He kissed her neck and shoulders. He slowly made his way down. Kissing and fondling her breasts for a minute before moving further down. She moaned as he continued. She felt his tongue make its way inside her. She moaned heavily as he did. Her hands clutching the sheets on the bed as he continued.

He could feel that she was getting close so he pulled away and kissed his way back up her body. He kissed her lips passionately. He slowly entered her as he did. Both moaning in unison as he did. He slowly started to thrust into her. Loving the feel of her, the feel of being with her.

Claudia moaned softly as he slowly made love to her. She loved the feeling of him inside. She slowly slid her hands down his back gently caressing his back as she did. She groaned a little as he continued to move slowly. The pace of it torturing her as she wanted desperately for him to thrust harder and faster into her.

"Faster please." She whispered in his ear. He increased his pace as she wanted.

The heat between heating up the bed beneath them. The bed itself moving as they made love. He picked her up from the bed and moved to where she was straddling him. "I want you to ride me." He whispered her.

She smiled and slowly started to. She wanted to make the moment last as long as she could. She slowly rode him feeling that they both were getting close. She began to move faster on him both moaning as she did.

"So close." She panted out as she continued.

He felt her clench around him as their passion erupted between them. She slowed her pace once they had as they rode out the passion together. Once they had, she removed herself from him and laid beside.

He moved his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest as their breathing even out. "I love you." She said before she could stop herself.

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you too." She kissed him back and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Please Review!


End file.
